The Monster Of Music
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: One girl changes the lives of the team. they found her in an alley way all alone but the strange thing is, she is wearing the same clothes Sarah-Jane found Luke in. was she really created by the bane? and how can the doctor help with this? NEW MONSTER!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The lost girl

"Remind me again why we're doing this" said Clyde, shivering in the cold, winter's night.

"Because Mr Smith detected alien technology" said Luke, rolling his eyes at Clyde.

"Of course you would know, Luke. Mister knows it all" grumbled Clyde.

"We told you to put on a coat but you thought you would be clever and not bring one. In the dead of the night as well" said Rani.

Clyde muttered something about not being clever and not knowing about it being cold. They decided to ignore him; after all, they were used to it.

"Here" said Sarah-Jane and they all stopped at a very dark alley way.

"Of course, it just _had _to be the dark alley way" said Clyde and they walked cautiously through the alley way, using Sarah-Jane's sonic-lipstick as a torch- they forgot to bring ne in the hurry to get here.

There, in the shadows, was a young girl about Clyde, Rani and Luke's age cowering in a corner of a building- McDonalds to be precise; covariant. Then they noticed what she was wearing, a white sheet like dress, exactly the same thing Luke was wearing the day they found him.

"Hello" said Sarah-Jane, lowering her sonic-lipstick and held out her hand. The girl eyed it with fear on confusion.

"I'm helping you up" Sarah-Jane explained patiently and the girl took her hand, letting Sarah-Jane pull her up.

"Do you know your name?" asked Clyde.

The girl frowned and stuttered "N-n-name?"

"What you are called" explained Rani.

"Ummm, no, all Mrs Wormwood said was that this one is a vegetarian and that it is to be destroyed. I, um, understood that much, it meant kill and I panicked. I'm not sure; I think I, um, knocked them out? Yeah, I think and used a teleport... to... um... get here. And I'm not sure about the rest. What are your n-names?" she asked.

"I'm Sarah-Jane Smith, this is Rani, Clyde and Luke" said Sarah-Jane, gesturing to each of the teenagers in turn. The girl waved hesitantly, and then frowned.

"You're like me, only somehow different" she said pointing a slender finger at Luke and he nodded.

"Yes, I was created by the ban to" said Luke.

"Ban...ban...ban" the girl muttered under her breath but they still heard it but ignored it. She was memorizing the word.

"Would you like to come back to the place I live?" invited Sarah-Jane and the girl nodded.

When they finally got back to Sarah Jane's house- the girl was trying to look in all directions and falling over twice because she wasn't used to walking.

"How did you get used to this" muttered the girl after Rani cached for the third time.

"I had loads of practise" said Luke as they helped the girl up into the attic.

"Wow, this has almost everything in the universe in here" said the girl, looking around her.

"Watch this" said Clyde eagerly and Sarah-Jane walked up to a wall.

"Mr. Smith, I need you" she said and Mr. Smith came into view.

"Whoa" said the girl in amazement.

"Thank you Miss?" Said Mr. Smith, trailing of.

"We're not sure yet" said Rani and Emma smiled nervously.

"How about Emma?" asked Mr. Smith as helpfully as he could and Emma gasped.

"What?" asked Sarah-Jane.

"Mmmm, nothing. Yeah, I like Emma" said the girl now called Emma. She smiled, and then added "Not sure about the surname but I'll get to that."

"How about Smith?" asked Sarah-Jane and Emma looked confused.

"Aren't you Smith?" she asked.

"Yes, you could be my sister. That is, if you want to" said Luke, the last bit uncertainly but Emma grinned.

"Of course I would" she hugged Sarah-Jane and then Luke.

"Where's my hug" teased Rani and Emma hugged her too. Then she hugged Clyde who looked very embarrassed but only Luke could see it; it was a boy thing.

Now that Emma was in the light, Luke good get a better look at her. In fact, to him, she looks very pretty. She had slightly wavy, brow with blonde streaks which had a natural glow. She had hazel eyes that glinted with their own different excitement and her smile seemed to light up the whole room. She had a slender body and was just smaller than Luke. He court Clyde's eye and Clyde smirked at him so Luke averted his eyes form his. Clyde knew that he kinda liked Emma but Luke was glad he didn't say anything.

Emma cocked her head to the side and looked at a wall with her eyes glazed over.

"Are you okay?" asked Clyde.

"Yes, well, no. It's hard to explain" she said.

"Try us" said Sarah-Jane and Emma took a deep breath.

"Strange things happen to me. I can look at peoples past and future, sometimes I can control people's minds, other time I can read peoples mind and I can changed into any animal I want if I'm in danger. At that moment, I was seeing the future" Emma explained, casting a weary look around her at them but saw no humour- well, apart from Clyde but she knew the difference between laughing at you and laughing with you, that type of thing.

"Cool, can you see my future?" asked Clyde and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Spoilers and besides, I can't unless you were in any danger which I hilly doubt at this moment" she grinned and Clyde pouted.

"What were you seeing then" asked Luke.

"The darkness is coming, then it all went blank" she said with a shrug. She noticed all their worried looks and added for comfort "But I hilly doubt it will happen. A lot of things I see change. The future isn't set in to stone" she smiled at them and Sarah-Jane relaxed.

"Well" said Sarah-Jane, clapping her hands together in a very doctorish way "let's get your bedroom sorted out so you can sleep in there."

"Bedroom?" asked Emma, who hadn't heard that word before. She was using all the words that they said and a little of the one's she heard when people past her without even looking at her. She skipped that memory and looked at Sarah-Jane for an explanation.

"It's a place where we sleep" Luke tried to explain as best as he could. He knew how confusing this was for her because he'd been there, done that and all.

"Okay" she said and followed Sarah-Jane down stairs. The other's followed her and soon they came into a spare room.

"What will Emma do for a bed?" asked Rani and suddenly there was one in the corner.

"I wish that would stop happening" groaned Emma, shaking her head.

"Okay, now that is getting really annoying, creepy and cool all at the same time" said Clyde.

"Cool? How is it cold?" she asked him.

"Planet Earth saying" said Clyde and Emma nodded, getting it slightly.

"Well, you lot better get home and into bed" said Sarah-Jane and they all but Luke left the room.

"Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday" muttered Emma and looked around the room.

"Still trying to learn, hey?" asked Luke.

"You bet" she grinned and Luke walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"How did you learn about all this stuff?" asked Emma after a very long silence.

"Well, I just read books; lots and lots of books. I also listened to other people, listening to how they formed a sentence and sometimes I copied them" answered Luke with a slight smile.

"I bet that was annoying" chuckled Emma and Luke nodded, laughing with her.

"Yes, you should have heard Mum. She was forever trying to get me to be quite" said Luke and they laughed harder before lapsing into another conferrable silence.

"You better get to bed" said Emma and Luke nodded, getting up. Emma noticed his expiration and added "We have ages to get to know each other you know; you can bombarded me with question's tomorrow." Luke laughed and left the room, leaving Emma with only the silence for comfort but she didn't mind, after all, she _was _used to it. This was time to herself and she was going to use it wisely.

She picked up a pencil and paper she found on the floor and started to write a song. This was how she let out her feelings:

I was drowning in the rain  
Getting lost beneath the downpour  
Trying to shield a dying flame, oh  
Nearly lost what I had come for

But somewhere in my heart  
A little gold was working its way out  
And made a star to guide me on my way  
Somewhere deep inside  
I remembered what it's all about  
I took my time  
But now I think I'll have my say. oh

Hear me out  
I've done my running believe me  
Without a doubt  
I'll no longer take the blame  
Hear me out  
My heart is broken and bleeding  
But it's beating  
No other man I love  
Is gonna leave me in the rain

I know  
(I was lost but now I'm found)  
As the rain pours down the window  
(And I've turned my life around)  
I'm no longer here in limbo  
No more dramas  
Smeared mascara on my pillow

Now I can see which way I'm going  
Follow my heart that's what they say  
Never too small can't stop me growing  
Taking the world on day by day  
Follow the way the wind is blowing  
Free to explore and find my way  
I'll take all the stuff that life is throwing  
This is the chance to have my say, yeah

Hear me out  
I've done my running believe me  
Without a doubt  
I'll no longer take the blame  
Hear me out  
My heart is broken and bleeding  
But it's beating  
No other man I love  
Is gonna leave me in the rain

Hear me out  
I've done my running believe me  
Without a doubt  
I'll no longer take the blame  
Hear me out  
My heart is broken and bleeding  
But it's beating  
No other man I love  
Is gonna leave me in the rain

I know  
(I was lost but now I'm found)  
As the rain pours down the window  
(And I've turned my life around)  
I'm no longer here in limbo  
No more dramas  
Smeared mascara on my pillow

I know  
I know

She smiled at her work, making a couple of changes and then she sang it to herself. When she was finished, she checked the clock on the wall and said it was 11:59. She hoped into bed and soon fell asleep; hoping the next day would come quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day of my first life

_3 weeks later._

"Is this okay" asked Emma running into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for school. Today was her very first day at school. Sarah-Jane made her learn everything and read loads of books before she finally let her go to school. Although Rani and Clyde said school was the worst place to go to, she still wanted to go. It would be a great chance to make more friends than just Clyde, Rani, Luke and Sarah-Jane. It was all set. She was adopted by Miss Smith after he parents died in a car accident and that Sarah-Jane was the only person left to look after her.

"Perfect" said Sarah-Jane, looking at her approvingly like a mother always did when their child went to school for their first time in their life. Emma smiled and got herself some cereal. Yes, she was nervous but what the check? She was going to go in there and got it over and done with. 6 hours of school couldn't be that bad, can it?

"Oh, time to go" said Sarah-Jane and Luke and Emma left for school.

As they walked, Emma got more and more nervous.

"You'll be fine, school isn't that bad" said Luke. Emma nodded but didn't say anything.

As they walked in through the school gates, Emma looked around her and wondered how on planet Earth she was going to fit in with all these humans. Just then, Clyde and Rani came running to them.

"Hey" said Emma in her most braved voice and, to her surprise, they brought it. Only Luke saw through it but she was glad he didn't say anything on the subject.

"You know what; I thought you would be very nervous. I know I was" said Rani and Emma smirked.

"I am yes, a little, but I'm more excited than anything" she grinned then looked around her.

"Come on, English first with Mrs Fay" said Rani and they all walked towards their next class.

After English, they walked towards Science. As they walked in, Emma took a seat near the back and brought out all of her books from her rucksack. Luke, Rani and Clyde came to sit on the same table as her.

"So, how has school been so fare for you, Emma?" asked Rani turning to face her.

"It's been actually kinda good really. Better than imagined at any rate. I don't see what is wrong with it. Without school, Clyde would never have met Rani or Luke for that matter and all of your other friends" said Emma, doodling on her note pad.

"Morning class" said their Science teacher, Mr Gilks.

"Morning Sir" said the class back.

"I ear we have a new student here. Emma, could you please raise your hand" said Mr Gilks and Emma slowly raised her hand. "I would like her feel welcome here. You know what it was like for your first day; first days are never easy." Emma blushed and dropped her hand. She didn't like everyone look at her that way, like she was an exhibited of an interesting zoo- or so it felt that way.

Finally, when they had all looked away, she raised her head and concentrated on the lesson. Rani passed her a note and she read it through before answering.

**Emma **_Rani_

_How are you really?_

**It doesn't matter. **Emma didn't really feel like sharing her feelings. Rani might laugh at her and that would be the end of it.

_Come on, I've been there. I won't laugh at you at all. Cross my heart and send me down to hell if I do._

**Fine, I don't like the way everyone looks at me and I worried about one day, all three of you will be ill and I won't be able to find class.**

_That'll never happen. The good thing about life is that only one of us will be ill. So if Clyde was off the worst that could happen would be for either me or Luke off school as well. _Well, that did make Emma feel better.

**Thanks Rani, you're the best.**

_You're welcome._

Emma put the note in her pocket, a reminder of their conversation and what a real good friend Rani was. She was going to need this, she wasn't sure why or when but she just knew she was going to need it. Of course, she didn't tell Rani the whole truth but this one she defiantly didn't want to share this one. The thing is, she wanted to be with Luke more than she should and this wasn't because he made her feel safe or a big brother feeling, just, well, she couldn't really explain it. Could she really be...?

Suddenly, the bell range making her jump and they all left for break time.

"You okay?" asked Luke. "You're a bit jumpy."

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming." She said and they walked into the playground.

Emma followed them to the field and they sat down under their favourite tree. It was really hot- it was the summer- and so Emma made a fan out of a piece and started to fan herself.

"One day, an alien will come down to earth and create a weather machine. Then we can decide what weather we want" said Clyde and they chuckled.

"Yeah, well, we can't always get what we want" said Emma and she gazed up at the sky. Luke was fascinated by this simple gesture but didn't comment on it.

"I don't get it, you have seen all of these things, all those amazing things, and you go to school" mused Emma.

"Yep, that's the way it is" said Clyde and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's get to class" said Emma and they hoped up. "First day of my first life" she added to herself as they walked, bracing themselves for the rest of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What's wrong with me?

When Emma got home, she went straight to her room and closed the door. Something was wrong with her. Okay, so their ahs always been something wrong with her but this was different and, to make matters worse, she didn't know what to do about it. Should she go to Sarah-Jane? The answer was yes but would she give her answers and not laugh at her? This left her no choice, she ran down the stairs to Sarah-Jane in the living room.

"What's wrong Emma?" asked Sarah-Jane, looking up from her book. Emma was glade Luke wasn't in the room.

"I think there is something wrong with me, Sarah-Jane" she said breathlessly.

"What exactly is wrong with you?" asked Sarah-Jane and Emma sat down next to her.

"You know when you found Luke, you asked him to lift up his top and you found that he had no belly-button? Well, I decided I wanted to try that for fun and I found I had a belly-button which is impossibly because I'm supposed to be grown. What is wrong with me? I can't remember anything before this life. I was born running, that is how I remember it but apparently from Mr Smith's scanner that I was grown, not born" Emma was on the verge of hysterics and Sarah-Jane put a arm around her, trying to comfort her and it worked.

"Shh, shh, we'll figure it out" soothed Sarah-Jane and Emma smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke coming into the room.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" said Sarah-Jane, letting Emma tell everyone when she was ready for it.

"Okay" said Luke, casting a look at Emma and walked out of the room.

"Let's go to Mr Smith" said Sarah Jane and they went up to the attic.

"Mr Smith, we need you" called Sarah-Jane and Mr Smith appeared.

"I was wondering when you would come to see me, Emma" said Mr Smith and Emma stared.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I scanned you, I noticed that you weren't human or anything I have ever seen. I knew that you weren't created and so I decided to wait for you" said Mr Smith.

"Do you know what I am?" asked Emma.

"No, your memory has been wiped" said Mr Smith answered. "I can un-wipe it if you want" he added and Emma nodded.

"I know what to do" she said and placed her hand on a hand shape. Golden ribbon swirled up her arm across her body and flowing all over her.

"What's happening to her?" asked Clyde as he, Rani and Luke came into the room.

"She's getting her memory back" answered Sarah-Jane.

"I'm confused" said Clyde.

"We'll explain everything later" said Sarah-Jane.

Suddenly, Emma clasped to the floor.

"Emma" called Rani and she ran over to her, helping her to her feet.

"Whoa" said Emma, shaking her head. "That was SO unexpected."

"Soooo" said Clyde, impatient.

"I am an Angel of the Dark and Light" she said, then laughed. "Jess, I sound like someone from the movies. Now, that is craziness."

"Are you okay? Memory replace can be very bad" asked Sarah-Jane and Emma nodded. She didn't look very happy though.

"What's wrong?" asked Rani and Emma sighed.

"In some ways, I would have been better off without my memory. I didn't have one of the bests of lives" she said, closing her eyes.

"Tell us, it might help" said Rani.

"When I was five, my parents started feeding me what you could say was sold food. Only it was humans. We drink blood but I didn't want it. I felt that it was wrong to be killing the humans and so I stopped eating them. My parents didn't like that and tried to beat me into eating them. It didn't work, I am very strong minded and so they dumped me with the bane. They wiped my memory and used me like they used Luke" she finished, added in a whispery voice "The Doctor is coming." There was a wiring noise and the Tardis appeared.

"Wow" said Luke.

"Told you so" Emma said with a grin.

"Sarah-Jane, I detected a very dangerous alien in your attic" called the Doctor, running out and Emma giggle.

"I am offended" she said shaking her head and laughing silently.

"Doctor, meet Emma, my adopted daughter. Emma, meet the Doctor, my friend" said Sarah-Jane. Emma held out her hand and the Doctor shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Doctor, although I already know everything about you" grinned Emma and the Doctor looked stunned.

"How?" asked the Doctor.

"I see the past, present and the future" said Emma off handily.

"It's nice to meet you then Emma" said the Doctor.

"Ahh, crap" said Emma.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"Prepare for a teleport, we're off" Emma groaned and looked at their confused faces. "A.K.A, you're going to my home ship. That's bad, very bad."

Suddenly there was a tingling feeling running through them and they went spinning through the air. Next thing they knew, they were thrown to the floor. They all got up and stared, frightened, around them.


End file.
